Peace
by Lily Nozuka
Summary: This is the story of Warrens younger sister, Rachel Peace. She enters Sky High one year after Will and Layla and two years after Warren. Follow her adventure through Sky High! Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Sky high fic.  
><strong>**Just a few notes: it isn't specified if Warren is one or two years older than Will and the Gang, so I made him one year older. Also, it never mentions any details on his mother, aside that she was a hero, so I gave her a name and powers.**

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Chapter 1

I stood at the front door, waiting impatiently.

"Come on, Warren! We're gonna be late! I don't want to be late on my first day!" I whined, well it was more of a yell with a whiny tone, but that's beside the point.

"Just give me a second, okay?" My brother yelled back at me.

I sighed. At this rate we'd be at school by tomorrow. I checked to make sure my jet black hair was still presentable and not falling out of its ponytail in the front hall mirror. After readjusting my blue t-shirt and white button up which, ironically, was unbuttoned, I grabbed my backpack. Now all I had to do was get my brother down here so we could go.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled impatiently.

I heard thumping on the steps, and moments later my brother appears in front of me. He gives me a deadpan look before putting on his shoes and quickly walking out the door.

"You coming or not?" he asked over his shoulder. "I thought you said you didn't want to be late?"

"Hey!" I yelled, putting my sneakers on in record time, before running out the door to catch up with my brother.

Warren was halfway to the bus stop by the time I caught up.

We didn't say anything to each other when we got to the bus stop, we just waited.

Once the bus pulled up, we got on and I watched Warren walk over to some guy with brown hair and a girl, who I assumed, was his girlfriend. He greeted them with a half smirk, along with a nerdy looking black kid with glasses, a goth girl with what looked to be purple in her hair, and a peppy white guy with bleach blond hair.

"You were the last ones, so I suggest you take a seat." The bus driver informed me.

I nodded my head slightly, before shuffling to the back of the bus, past my brother and what looked to be his friends, to the far end of the bus and sat down.

The bus gave a jolt as it started down the street.

I could see the ramp up ahead. We were almost there. I held on tightly, waiting for the eminent drop and the quick pull up as we shot into the sky. I grinned, hearing the other freshman scream and the older students laughing and pretending the bus was a roller coaster. I wasn't screaming though, I had known what would happen and I wasn't scared.

In what seemed to only seconds we landed. The bus skidded to a stop on the floating high school, and we all got off. The freshmen were being herded into one group so they could be given a tour and everything. Following suite, I looked over my shoulder and gave my brother a small wave that he returned before mouthing _See you after school_. I nodded and turned back around to see a guy with jet black hair, wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans, staring at me and then at Warren.

"Were you talking to Warren Peace?" he asked, falling into step beside me as we were herded into the school.

I shrugged. "Maybe I was, and maybe I wasn't" I replied smoothly.

"Well you shouldn't" he told me sternly. "That guy is trouble; his father was a super villain, Baron –"

"– Battle. Yes, I know." I cut him off. "But I also know that his mother was none other than the famous super hero, Rahnette Peace." I informed him.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. She's that hydrokinetic, water and ice lady. But the thing is Warren got his fathers' powers. I think he's going to go bad as soon as he steps out of this place. You should stay away from him. My name is Sam, by the way. Sam Omber." He told me, proud of his information gathering skills.

"I don't think he'll go bad once he gets out of here, I think he's going to become a great super hero and totally show up ou-... I mean, his father." I said, quickly covering up the fact that I was related to him.

Sam looked at me strangely for a moment before talking animatedly again.

"You never told me your name, what is it?"

"It's Rachel." I told him, and my voice implied not to ask any further questions. Unfortunately for me, he didn't notice and asked any ways.

"Rachel… Nice name, but what's your last name?" Sam asked excitedly. "Do you have any super powered parents?"

"…" _What should I say; I don't think I should tell him I'm related to Warren…_

"…Look, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay… well if you do, I'm the man!" he informed me.

I sighed, I guess I had just made a friend, although if he learns who I am and who I'm related to… I don't even want to think about it…

I realized we had stopped walking and we were in the gym.

A man stood on a platform, the infamous Coach Boomer.

He stood silently for a second before, wouldn't you know it, boomed at the class. "QUIET!"

The group was quiet after that. About a second after Coach got the freshmen under control; a bright light soared though the air and turned into a woman, Principle Powers.

"Welcome to Sky High," she greeted us. "I am Principle Powers, and I am going to go through a few rules." I started to zone out for the rest of her speech, although thankfully it was only a few minutes.

"… Now I will let Coach Boomer start with the sorting, and I wish you all a wonderful year at Sky High."

And with that, she turned back it an orb of light and shot off out of the gym.

Coach Boomer, a middle-aged guy with hair beginning to gray, and wearing a blue track suit and matching baseball cap stepped up to the platform.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP!" he said, in an overly loud and annoying voice. "I'M COACH BOOMER, AND I WILL BE SORTINGYOU GUYS INTO HERO OR SIDEKICK! GOT IT?" he yelled. "Now let's get started." He looked around the room. "Hmmm… You there, brace face, the one in red, not blue." He pointed to a weaker looking boy, wearing red and had braces. The boy in question slowly walked up onto the platform.

"What's your name, boy?"

"F-f-Fre-eddy" he stuttered.

"Okay, let's see what you got."

Freddy took a nervous breath, and then jumped as high as the roof would let him. He held onto the banister of the gym roof for a second before dropping down and landing without a sound.

"Hero!" said Boomer. "Next!" and so it continued, soon it was time for lunch.

"Okay, it's time for lunch. I want all of you to come back after lunch and we're going to continue, starting with… you." He said pointing at Sam.

With that said we all headed out the gym to the cafeteria.

Sam and I were lagging behind a bit and we ended up exiting the gym last, just as the bell rang.

Students came streaming out of theirs classes. I noticed most of them were heading in the same direction.

"Come on let's go get lunch." I said to Sam, who was behind me, as I followed the crowd.

"Wait, how do you know where we're going?"

"I'm following the crowd, smart one." I told him, as I walked down the hallway.

"You coming or not?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Yeah, wait up!" he said jogging to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I thought I add a little explination on the names.  
>Rachel: I just thought it fit, I dunno...<br>Rahnette Peace: Rahnette is supposed to be pronounced like rain-ette, I gave her that name because she is a hydrokinetic (contols water/ice) technically hydrokinetic is only water manipulation, but i don't remeber what the "scientific" term for ice manipulation is, so I'm leaving it at hydrokinetic for water and ice. And her last name is Peace cause Warrens last name is Peace, and he has his mothers last name.  
>I won't explain Sam's name, cause it's related to his powers, see if you can guess what they are ;)<br>Feedback greatly appreciated ^_^ and a rate or review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter :) hope you like it. I've explained Rachels name and Rahnettes name but I didn't explain Sam's name on purpose. See if you can figure out his powers from the name i gave him ^_^ virtual cookies to anyone who gets it right :P**

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Chapter 2

When we got to the caf, it was already buzzing with super powered teens. I saw an empty table over near the window.

"Let's go sit over there" I said pointing to the table by the window.

"You sure? Maybe it's a popular table, that's why no one's sitting there. I mean it's a really nice table, who wouldn't sit there…"

I ignored Sam's rambling and went over anyways. I sat down and faced Sam, who was still standing.

"Well?" I asked. "How 'bout you get your lunch and I'll save you a seat."

"Are you sure? What if this is the table of the school bully? Or worse, Warren Peace's table?" He asked, worried for my safety, it seemed.

"Don't worry; I can hold my own against a school bully."

"Yeah… I guess. But I'm more worried that this is Warren's table… I don't if you would be able to stand up to him… I mean you're only a freshman and he's a junior." He told me, emphasising junior, as if to stress the point even more then he already had.

"I guarantee you, I can keep Warren under control if this is his table."

"Fine, just be careful. What do you want for lunch? I'll get it for you."

"You don't have to do that. I brought my own lunch..." I told him, pulling a bag out of my backpack and showing it to him. "See."

With that, Sam walked over to get in line.

"Who was that?" I heard a voice familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see my brother holding his lunch and looking suspicious. "He's not your boyfriend is he?"

I laughed. "Good one, but no, I just met him today." _Wait, did he hear our conversation?_ "How long were you there?"

"Not long… But I can tell he doesn't like me…"

"Yeah…"

"By the way, he was right. This is my table. Although, it's also what some call the 'popular' table." He told me, practically spitting on the word 'popular', as he sat down.

_Great so he basically heard our entire conversation…_

"Wait... you said this was the popular table?" I asked skeptically. "I thought you said everyone hated you?"

"They did, until I helped save everyone. Although I try to keep a low profile... It's a bit hard sometimes... and some people here still think I'm a bad person..."

"You still seem to have that 'bad boy' persona."

"Yeah, thankfully, otherwise I have a feeling everyone would be trying to sit at this table." he sighed.

I had suddenly realised the number of eyes on us. I'm sure most people thought it was strange. I was only a freshman and I had sat down at 'Warren Peace's table'/the 'popular' table. Also the fact that I hadn't been burned to a crisp, and that I was holding a conversation with him was probably very strange. I'm no mind reader, but I'm pretty sure most of the students were thinking something along the lines of _"Who is she?"_ or "What's_ she doing with him?"_ or something like that…

I'm pretty sure those thoughts were voiced when I heard a voice ring through the air.

"Hey! Warren, who's the girl?" A boy with light brown hair came up to us. He was wearing a white, blue and red t-shirt. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place the name with the face. He sat down beside Warren, who was sitting across from me.

"…She your girlfriend?" I was brought back into reality as I heard that question.

"Are you stupid? Why would I date him?" I asked the idiot brown haired boy.

The boy just stared at me, with an eyebrow raised and an amused and surprised expression on his face.

"Why wouldn't you? He's strong, handsome, a 'cool' guy?" the boy replied. "and you're totally his type" he said, winking at me.

I stared at him with a deadpan look that I knew matched the one my brother was wearing.

"See, look, you guys even have the same deadpan look!" he said, grinning like an idiot.

Just then a girl with long brown hair wearing a green shirt came up behind the boy.

"Will? What are you doing harassing Warren and…?" the girl looked at me as she sat down beside the boy; I guess his name was Will.

"My names Layla, what's your name?" she asked in a chipper voice.

"Rachel." I answered.

"So, how do you know Warren?" she asked, still with that sweet and cheery voice that one should not use at school.

"Um…" I stalled. I glanced at Warren, trying to see if he was going to say anything.

"She's my little sister, now will you quit asking questions?" Warren snapped irritably at them. I recognized that voice though, it wasn't his real pissed off voice, it was the one he used with me, when we were joking around. I didn't think he used that voice with anyone, seeing as he told me that most thought he was a bad guy. I guess people got over it. Or these were his friends. I could see how it would be hard to keep a low profile with Will as a friend.

"That explains why she's sitting with you!" Will exclaimed. "And why you guys have that same deadpan expression on your faces!"

"Congratulations, genius." My brother said sarcastically.

It was at this precise moment that Sam came back.

"Hey Rachel…" he looked at me, then at Warren, then at Will and Layla, then back to me.

"Um… Rachel… Do you know them?"

I sighed, _May as well tell him, he'll find out during sorting anyways…_

"Yeah, Warren's my brother, and these are his friends, Will, and Layla."

Sam stared at me quizzically. 'Wait, did you say Will? As in Will Stronghold?"

"Yeah, that's me." Will piped up.

"You're the ones that saved the school, and the world, from Royal Pain." Sam said, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, all three of them helped." I told him, emphasizing three.

"Don't forget Ethan, Magenta, and Zach" Layla added.

"Are you gossiping about us?" came a voice from behind Sam, who for some reason hasn't sat down… I wonder why…

"Don't get cocky there, glow-boy." A girl with magenta in her hair, I assume that was Magenta, teased.

Sam turned around and stepped aside to reveal Magenta and a blond boy, presumably the one who spoke earlier, bickering, and a small black kid with an orange shirt and big black rim glasses.

"Hey guys," Glasses greeted us. "You two new here?" he asked Sam and I.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" Sam said, rather rudely.

"Sam, chill man. And why are you still standing? You can sit down, you know." I told him.

Sam grumbled under his breath but plopped down beside me anyways. Magenta, Blondie, and Glasses sat down as well.

"Ethan, Zach, Mag, meet Rachel and Sam. Rachel is Warren's sister." Layla introduced us.

"Cool, do you have fire powers as well?" Zach asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, do you?" Sam added.

"No… I'm the opposite of my brother. I'm water and ice. Like my mom." I told them shyly.

"So, I'm guessing you're both in the Hero track?" Will inquired.

"Actually, neither of us have been placed yet. Although, I think we're both going to be in the Hero track." Sam informed us

"Hey!" I had just realised. "You never told me what your power is!"

"You'll see after lunch." He responded slyly.

For the rest of lunch I pestered Sam about his abilities, but he wouldn't say a thing.

Finally the bell rang. Warren and the rest of the gang got up.

"See you around, Rach. Be good." Warren teased.

"Roger that" I answered, and stuck my tongue out at his back as he walked away, on to his next class.

"So, he's not too bad right?" I asked Sam as we headed back towards the gym.

"You mean Warren?" Sam replied. "He's not too bad, guess I was wrong about him."

"Yeah…"

"How come you didn't tell me that you were the daughter of Rahnette Peace?"

"Um… well, you didn't seem very keen about Warren so…" I trailed off.

"Oh, yeah… Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it." I said with a smile. "Now let's go, I really wanna see your powers!" I said as we entered the gym along with the other freshmen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Rate and/or Review please ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with the third chapter of Peace! ^_^ thank you so much to all that favourited and put this story on alert! I didn't know it was going to be this popular! =3 so thank you everyone! Also this is the chapter in which both Sam and Rachel get placed, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Chapter 3

We walked into the gym and gathered around the podium again. Coach Boomer stepped back up and called up Sam. Sam grinned at me before sauntering onto the podium.

"So what's yer name kid?" coach Boomer asked.

"Sam, Sam Omber."

"Okay, what's you power?"

"Shadow manipulation." He said grinning.

"Power up then."

"I am." He told Boomer.

That's when I noticed that Coach Boomer wasn't moving, and then he moved in a sudden jerking movement. Then all of a sudden, he was doing the wave. Next, he was doing the robot.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Boomer asked angrily, practically yelling.

"Manipulating the shadows you're connected to and in turn manipulating you." He said with a devious grin on his face, as he released his control of Boomer.

"Hero." Coach Boomer said before practically shoving Sam off the podium.

So, it continued for a while. He yelled a lot. I rolled my eyes at the overdramatic man. I also got pissed off when he started with some of the 'weaker' looking kids. This guy was just an overgrown bully. He was pathetic. Sighing loudly, I yawned dramatically. "Boring" I muttered to myself.

"Okay, next up…You!" Boomer pointed at me.

I sighed, here goes nothing.

"Okay, what's your name?" he asked.

"Rachel." I answered, not giving my last name.

"Haven't you been watching?"

I shrugged.

"I said… WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" he boomed, getting in my face and starting to get pissed.

"It's Rachel, Rachel Peace, to be exact."

The moment I said my last name, the rest of the freshman burst into whispers. I knew there would be rumors about me in no time. I sighed.

"Can I power up, and just get this over with?" I asked impatiently.

Coach Boomer took a deep breath. "QUIET!" he yelled to my peers.

_Great, now everyone is going to watch me like a hawk._

I took a deep breath before powering up.

I extended my left hand in front of me, palm facing out, and exhaled. As I exhaled I let out a stream of water from my hand. I moved my hand so my palm was facing the ceiling, as I did so, the water from my hand moved up, snaking towards to roof. I willed the water to shape itself into a circle, it complied. I took a deep breath, bringing the circle of water towards my face, and let it out. I watched in satisfaction as the circle of water froze. I grabbed the frozen ring. Once I held it, I willed it to crack and straighten into a staff. I threw it in the air, bringing my right hand above my head; I willed it the crack and explode into tiny pieces, which of course, it did.

I had done most of this quickly, and by the time the tiny, shattered pieces of ice touched the floor, it had only been about a minute.

"Hero." Said Coach Boomer, impressed.

I gave a small smirk as I walked off the podium and back to Sam.

"So, how'd I do?"

"Wow… that was really something… you made it all pretty, instead of just showing off everything…"

I smirked again. "Thanks"

I was in the hero track, and so was Sam. The sorting was done for the two of us, so we sat back and watched with mild interest, as the last few students squirmed and waited for their placement.

About 10 minutes and 5 more awkward attempts to impress Coach Boomer, we were finally done with placement. Just in time for the bell to ring, signalling the end of the day.

As we all filled out of the gym ready to head home, we heard him yelling at our retreating backs, "Don't forget to be here at 9:00am sharp tomorrow so you can be assigned a locker!" but we barely registered it as we entered the hallway swarming with teens meeting up with their friends and getting ready to go home.

Once in the hallway I looked around for Warren, I needed to find him, since we were going to work at the _Paper Lantern _after school.

"Who're you looking for?" Sam asked as he saw me looking around as he followed me as I wandered around.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm looking for Warren… 'Cause we have to go to work…" I told him mumbling the part.

"Because what? I didn't hear you?" he teased, but clearly he hadn't heard me.

"It's nothing" I told him as I finally saw someone that could help me find Warren.

"Zach!" I yelled down the hall to the platinum blond wearing a neon yellow shirt. I jogged up to him, leaving Sam behind me. I looked up at him.

"Hey! You're Warrens younger sister right? Rachel, right?"

"Yup" I said grinning, happy that he remembered my name. "Do you know where I can find my brother? Or at least where his locker is?"

"Uh, I don't know where he is, but I can show you his locker"

Just as Zach was going to lead me to Warren's locker I heard "RACHEL!" I looked back to see I had totally left Sam in the dust and he couldn't seem to get through the crowd.

"Sorry, Sam." I said sheepishly once he had caught up.

"S'okay" he said "Hey, I was wondering; you wanna come crash this start-of-the-year party I heard about?"

"Sorry, I wish I could but I'm busy after school"

"Okay" he sounded slightly dejected, so I tried to lift his spirits.

"Hey it's okay, maybe we can go to home coming, or another party, together?"

That seemed to lift his spirits. "Okay!" he said happily.

"Okay… you two finished?" asked Zach who was standing there awkwardly waiting for us to finish.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting. Could you please show me where Warren's locker is now?"

"Sure, right this way." he said, leading me through the hordes of teens trying to get out of the school.

I looked back at Sam, "Bye, see you tomorrow!" I called to him.

"Yeah… see you tomorrow…" he called back, as he started to walk off towards to exit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Also I'm thinking of adding some OCs for the hero track, so if you have any ideas for characters, just give a brief description in a review ^_^ thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry it's kinda short... but I hope you enjoy it :) and sorry I haven't updated recently, school is getting hectic with exams in like 2 months and teachers are dumping a butt load of work on us... -.- so this story might not be updated to frequently but I'll try :)**

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Chapter 4

As I followed Zach through the hallways silently, I thought to myself.

_Why was Sam so cold to everyone at lunch? And why is Omber a familiar name… I can't place it but I've heard it before… Hmmm… His personality really doesn't match his powers at all, well not really… I can see that he uses them to joke around which seems like him… but the shadows… they seem so ominous, dark, so not him… Why am I feeling so suspicious of him all of a sudden… maybe because I'm no longer hanging around him…? _

"Well, this is it. Here's Warrens locker." I am vaguely aware of Zach addressing me. "…Rachel…?"

"…Huh? Oh… yeah… thanks." I slowly managed to force out, still lost in my thoughts.

"I don't know if Warren has left yet or not, but I gotta go. See you around."

"Yeah…" I say to his retreating back, as I start to snap out of my reverie.

I stood in front of Warren's locker for all of 30 seconds before Warren walked around the corner followed by Will and Layla.

"…Come on, Warren! It'll be fun!" Will pleaded with my brother, about what, I had no clue.

"No way. It's not my thing, and you know it." Warren told him coldly. "Besides, I have to work."

"Oh! Hey, Rachel!" Layla greeted me, ignoring the bickering boys.

"Hey, Rachel." Both Will and Warren greeted me at the same time.

"Hey, don't copy me!" cried Will.

"I wasn't copying you, idiot." Warren retorted.

Layla sighed. "So, I'm guessing you're waiting for Warren? Hey, do you work at the Paper Lantern too?"

"Yeah… I was waiting for Warren so we could go… and to make sure he won't be late or decide to skip and go to some party." The second part I said loudly to catch his attention.

He whirled around to face me. "Why would I go to a party? I was just telling Will that I refused to go!"

Well that explains why Will was pleading. He wanted Warren to go to a party.

Warren was now grabbing his stuff from his locker, "Let's go, Rach." He started walking down the hallway with his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Uh… okay…" I looked back to Will and Layla.

"I know how to get him to go," I told Will quietly. "Just come to the Paper Lantern, and ask him to come in front of our manager. She always thinks he never gets out enough, so she'll probably force him to leave with you guys" I told them giggling.

Will grinned and Layla sighed. Before either could say a word, I had already started down the hall in an attempt to catch up to Warren.

"Hey, Warren, ready for work?" I asked teasingly, the moment I caught up.

Warren just groaned. "Whatever, it'll probably be better than the party Will was inviting me to." He turned to look at me "Hey, you should go in my place, I'll cover for you. It'll be fun for you." He told me.

I stared at him.

"Uh huh, yeah, if you've forgotten, I'm only a freshman and I highly doubt I would have fun there. If you say you aren't going to enjoy it, then why would I?" I reasoned. "If you make me go, you're coming with me."

Warren didn't seem to have an answer for that, and just gave a sort of acknowledging grunt that told me I had won. We got on the bus and spent the rest of the ride home in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was intresting... so hopefully the next one will be a bit longer... anways thank you to all those who have out this story on alert =3 and thank you to figs and pigs for the review ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ahhhhh! sorry I haven't updated in a while :( I have been really busy with school, plus I'm a provicial gymnast and championships were like last week... okay anyways don't think you really care about my personal life... Now back to the story! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Chapter 5

We got off the bus silently and quickly made our way home. I was looking forward to seeing Warrens face when Will and Layla showed up to convince him to go to the party. I grinned in spite of myself.

"What are you grinning at?" Warren stared at me suspiciously from the corner of his eye.

"Uh… Nothing, just thinking about how happy I am that I'm in the hero track…" I tried to cover up, _please buy it! Please buy it!_

"Okay, sure… Whatever you say."

_Great… he definitely didn't buy it._I groaned inwardly.

When we got home, I trudged upstairs to my room while Warren did the same. Once in my room, I changed into my simple work clothes. Pulling on some black pants and a simple white t-shirt, I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and redid my hair. _There, done. Now what should I do… I still have a half hour till we have to leave for work… _So, I pulled out my iPod and put my headphones on. I lay down on my bed and let the music wash over me.

_**Look at the stars  
>Look how they shine for you<br>And everything you do  
>Yeah they were all yellow<strong>_

_**I came along  
>I wrote a song for you<br>And all the things you do  
>And it was called yellow<strong>_

I started to think back on the day, specifically Sam. He was nice and not hard on the eyes either. But there was something about him… something dark about him… well maybe that was just because he controls shadows… but still…

_**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair you know<br>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**_

Will and Layla seemed nice too, as well as Magenta, Ethan and Zach. Will and Layla were obviously a couple. I vaguely remember Warren telling me about a girl that wanted to go with him to Homecoming to make so guy jealous… I'm going to bet that is was Layla. I giggled trying to imagine Warren acting like Layla's boyfriend.

_**What's the worst that I could say?  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long and goodnight<strong>_

_**Well, if you carry on this way**_  
><em><strong>Things are better if I stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>So long and goodnight<strong>_  
><em><strong>So long not goodnight<strong>_

Will… right Will Stronghold… the son of Commander and Jetstream… Sam seemed really interested to hear he was at Sky High… I'm guessing Will has either super strength like his dad or flight like his mom or maybe both even. I made a mental note of asking him. I wonder what Layla, Ethan, Magenta and Zach's powers are… Well Layla seems very earth friendly, somehow I feel like her power is connected to plants, animals or some other part of nature… Ethan and Magenta on the other hand, I have no clue as to what their powers are… Zach as well… wait, I think Magenta called him glow boy… or maybe it was glow worm…. Oh well, I'm gonna guess he glows! I should ask what each of their powers are.

_**And the clouds above move closer  
>Looking so dissatisfied<br>But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  
>I used to be my own protection, but not now<br>Cause my path had lost direction, somehow  
>A black wind took you away, from sight<br>And held the darkness over day, that night**_

Warren knocked on my door. "Rach! Time to go!"

_**Look at the stars  
>Look how they shine for you<br>And all the things that you do**_

"Coming!" I replied tuning off my iPod and heading downstairs to join Warren._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... This is a bit of a bridge so i can add a bit of extra info, I'm trying to write this for people even if they don't really know Sky High so... soryy if the info was anoying :/ But I needed to do that... anyways I also wanted to add lyrics to this chapter for fun, The songs are as follows: Yellow by Coldplay, Soul Sister by Train, Helena by My Chemical Romance, Valentines Day by Linkin Park and finally the last three lines are from Yellow again. The songs are not really supposed to be connected to Rachels thoughts, it's just snippinets from songs on her iPod. I chose these song's because theses were some of the songs I was listening to while writing this chapter. I plan on doing something like this later on but the song will be fit into the story and rachels thoughts properly. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon, although as I have said before, it's exam and summative time so I'm pretty busy... But I will work on it! Thank you to everyone who has put this on alert and favourited... or both! (you know who you are ;P) It really encouraged me to finish it more quickly :) If you liked this please review, I feel like I could use the feedback. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: wow! sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope that this long chapter makes up for it :) Soon enough I should have a lot more time though... summer! ...anyways... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Chapter 6

The entire way to the Paper Lantern I walked a few steps behind Warren; otherwise he would have seen the incredibly dumb smile on face. Once we got there we both clocked in and I put my waiter apron on. Well it wasn't really an apron, more of a cloth with pockets tied around my waist… Warren went into the kitchen so I didn't have to worry about him seeing me smile like an idiot, and in any case I had to greet the customers with a smile so there's nothing wrong here.

About a half hour later, I heard our boss, the owner of the Paper Lantern, half yelling, half scolding Warren in mandarin.

"_Why are you at work? I told you, you shouldn't have come! You need to be more social!_"

I looked over to see our short manager sticking her index finger straight up at Warren's nose, Warren lifting both his arms above his head in surrender. It really was quite the sight see, seeing as how he was a least a head and a half taller than her.

"_Hey! I am social! I just thought you needed help here, besides the parties I go to always end up with a crazy super villain trying to take over the world…_" Warren replied.

I smirked as I continued to listen to their ramblings while I went to greet the couple that had just walked in. The owner of the Paper Lantern, Judi Ling, was practically our mother… at least she played that role in our lives. She knew we had powers, she also knew our parents, our mother to be exact. Our mother was always busy, never there. When we were young, it was Judi who would make sure we were alright. Once we were old enough she offered us a job. Even now she worries about us.

"Hello, seat for two?" I asked the couple as I looked down to grab the menus.

"Um, Rachel, it's us… we're not here for diner…" replied Will.

I looked up to see Will and Layla staring at me. "Oh, sorry… I was lost in thought and I've become so accustomed to the job I sort of just do it automatically…" I was starting to ramble.

"Um right… I'll show you to where Warren is… You're in luck he's in an argument with the owner right now. She wants him to leave for the night and go out to have some fun." I told them as I walked over to the kitchen door.

"Oh yeah, and he won't be able to flat out refuse you in front of her so don't worry" I added with a grin as I opened the door to Warren and Judi half-yelling and half-whispering.

"Um… Hi, Judi, Warren…" They turned to look at me, Warrens eyes narrowing when he noticed Will and Layla behind me.

"_Rachel, who are these two? Friends of yours?_" Judi asked in mandarin.

"_Actually, they're Warren's friends_" I replied. Warren glared at me. I simply smiled at him.

"Um… I'm Will, and this is Layla" Will stepped in "and we were wondering if Warren and Rachel would be allowed the rest of the night off to come with us to a party?"

_Wait did he just say Warren AND Rachel? Oh no…_

Judi looked at the Will and Layla, then to Warren, then to me, then back to Will.

"Why of course they can have the rest of the night off! It's the first day back to school, they shouldn't be here right now anyways, right you two." She gave us a warning glare, as if to say, _you'd better go to that party, or else…_

"That's exactly what I was saying!" Will cried, pleased that someone else understood him.

"Okay, fine we'll go… just let us go home and get out of our work clothes at least, okay?" Warren pleaded, trying to put off going to the party as much as possible.

"Yeah, well then come on, let's go!" I said dragging Warren out of the Paper Lantern before Judi could throw him out.

Will and Layla followed us all the way back to our house, which was only a ten minute walk. Warren walked in to the house, and I followed. But before Warren could shut the door in Will and Layla's face, I caught it and let them in.

Warren immediately trudged up to his room. Instead of following his lead, I offered Will and Layla a drink.

"Don't worry about him, he'll calm down in a few minutes. But I do have one question… Why did you invite me too?"

"Well you are his younger sister, and you were the one to give us the tip off as to how to get him to go out somewhere. We owe you one. Also, I would feel bad if he got to go and you didn't, it wouldn't be fair to leave you at work while Warren went to the party. Not to mention it would also be quite rude…" Layla explained as I handed them both a glass of water as well as taking a sip of my own glass of water.

"Well, that certainly was nice of you, although I'm not really one for parties… Besides I don't even think I have anything appropriate for a party…" I told them.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Layla said as she got up and pulled me over to the stairs. "Now let's go find you an outfit!"

Once in my room, Layla went through my closet and found a few pieces that would work. Of course I stood there silently, not really used to what was going on.

After trying on about ten different outfits, Layla decided that the simple, flowing blue top with sequins and the white capris was the "perfect outfit".

"Now all that's left is your hair" she told me cheerfully.

"No. No way are you touching my hair. I can do that myself."

"But –"

"No." I cut her off as I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. She had even gone so far as to force on a minimal amount of makeup. Mascara, lipstick, and a bit of eyeliner were all perfectly applied on my face. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment before I took my hair out of its ponytail and straitening it.

I took one last look in the mirror and decided I looked presentable enough, or at least I hoped…

"Wow, Rachel, your hair totally makes the outfit!" Layla said smiling as we made our way downstairs. We were met with Warren and Will, arguing about who knows what, but they stopped when Layla cleared her throat.

"Well, should we get going?" she asked. Everyone voiced their agreement. I finally took a good look at what Layla was wearing. She looked stunning, in a simple green and black dress. It looked casual but fit for a party. I looked at Will, surprised to see that he too looked dressed up, wearing a proper shirt and good jeans. Warren too had on his better clothes, black jeans, and a blood red dress shirt.

_What was this party, why did we all have to dress up…?_ I thought to myself as we started walking to the party. Apparently it was only a few blocks away.

"In case you're wondering what this party is, it's the upperclassmen, hero track only party. We're probably the only sophomores invited. You might be the only freshman there by the way, but it's tons of fun so don't worry." Layla explained, almost reading my thoughts.

"Hey! How'd you know I was thinking that? Wait are you a mind reader?"

Layla laughed. "No, I'm not a mind reader, but you sure looked confused about something and I just guessed it was the party."

"I thought you didn't like doing these sorts of things Layla, why are you coming?" Warren asked, he had slowed down to listen to the near end of the conversation.

"Well, you're right, I normally would steer clear from these sorts of things, but Will really wanted to go… and last time he got roped into hosting one of these parties… well let's just say it didn't turn out too well…"

"Oh yeah…" Warren seemed to have figured out why Layla was coming and walked ahead to catch up with Will to continue their conversation.

"What happened?" I asked curious. Warren rarely told me anything about his time at Sky High; I only ever heard a few complaints.

"Well there was this whole fiasco with the villain Royal Pain." Layla started. "She posed as a student at Sky High and well things happened…"

"What sort of things?"

For the rest of the walk Layla explained all that had happened last year.

"I'm surprised that Warren didn't tell you the details."

"No, all I knew is that he helped you try and make Will jealous, and he helped save Sky High and all that."

"Oh… you know about me trying to make Will jealous… oh that's embarrassing…" Layla mumbled under her breath.

"No, it's okay. Because of that he now has actual friends." I smiled as I looked over to see Will and Warren bickering about sports or something. Instead of his normally grumpy face, he looked relaxed. These people really were good for him.

"Hey, looks like we're here!" Will exclaimed loudly over his shoulder as he pointed to the house in front of us.

The house was huge. We could hear the music blearing from where we stood, and there were bright lights strung above the door. Through the windows, we could see silhouettes of kids dancing, laughing and drinking. _Well here goes nothing… _I thought as we walked to the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, things are gonna get pretty crazy now! ^_^ wonder who's gonna be at the party... ahahaha just about everybody... including me! ... okay maybe not me... but a japanese version of me maybe... I hope you enjoyed the chapter! and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and put this on alert! you guys are all awsome! until next time! **

**~Lily Nozuka**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! I'm back ^_^ I should be updating a bit more frenquently now that school is over for me :) so yay for that! I have a bit of a writers block, cause I need a way to transition into my main plot... -.- oh well I'll figure it out! ^_^ So this is the next chapter. Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Chapter 7

The party was in full swing when we stepped inside. Everywhere you looked there were super heroes from Sky High. I'm pretty sure all of them were either seniors or juniors, but sophomores? Freshmen? Nowhere. There were streamers, falling haphazardly from the ceiling, empty cups here and there, and blaring music. It seemed like a perfectly normal start of year party… except for the teens… many of them were using their powers for whatever reason.

"Oh, hey! You guys made it!" a petite Eurasian girl with wavy brown hair and big brown eyes came to greet us. "Come on in!" she said grinning.

"Wow! You went all out Lily, nice!" Will commented.

"Yeah, it looks like a fun party" Layla added. "Lily, meet Rachel. Rachel, Lily."

"Uh… Hi, nice to meet you…" I stumbled in my greeting, not knowing what to say.

"Hi, Rachel, nice to meet you too!" she said enthusiastically. "I don't think we've met before. What year?"

"She's a freshman and my sister… now will you lay off." Warren told her coldly, before I could say anything.

"Fine, fine… Sorry" she raised her hands in surrender. "I was just being friendly, and really it shouldn't matter what year she's in, you know? Really, I'm just hosting, but I don't really mind age or whether or not you're a hero or not, everyone else came up with that crap. What I do want to know is what your power is?" She said with a huge grin on her face. "Oh, and Warren, I want _her_ to answer." she added sharply.

I couldn't help but smile, even with her short stature, she had the guts to tell my brother off. "Well, I can control and manipulate water and ice… that's about it though."

"Oooh! A hydrokinetic! Cool! I'm gonna guess Boomer put you in hero?"

I nodded. "What's your power?" I asked, curious.

"Mines unique as far as I know, I call it 'morph'. I can morph any part of my body at will. Basically I can morph my body at a molecular level. I can even mess with my own DNA, and genetics!" She told me laughing. All of a sudden her hair went pin straight and then curled itself, as her eyes flashed gold, then purple, then went back to brown. "See? Basically anything that's a part of me, I can morph it."

"That is so cool!"

I looked around and realised Warren, Layla, and Will had all left and I was alone except for Lily.

"Um… I think the others sorta left me, and I have no idea what to do…" I mumbled to myself.

"Well I could introduce you to people if you want."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup. On one condition…"

_Uh oh what does she want?_

"…You show me your powers!" She said teasingly.

_Oh… well that was not what I was expecting… well she seems really nice… I can't believe she's a senior… her powers are the coolest! Okay calm down, Rachel…_

"Oh that's it, sure!" I said as I held out my hand and created a sphere of water in my palm. I shaped it into a bird then made it freeze. I handed it to Lily "Tada! You can put it in the punch as decoration, and it'll keep it cool." I joked.

"Hey, that's a fun idea!" Lily grabbed my hand and pulled me though the house to the kitchen where we made our way through the crowd to the punch. "Well it's your ice sculpture, would you like to place it in the punch?" she joked.

I grinned, Lily was really cool, or at least she was making me feel at ease at the party.

"Sorry, I gotta go greet some more people, Rachel. If you want you can come with me, or you can chill here and mingle." She winked at me before heading back out towards the front.

"I think I'll stay here…" I called out a bit too late.

I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me, turning to see who it was I gasped. It was Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's all for now :P Also Lily is my alter ego in the world of lituratre :P (also I reallly like the name Lily, I was originally thinking of naming Rachel Lily instead, but as you can see I didn't) Yeah... Don't you think "Morph" is the best power ever? I got the idea from the character Eve from Black Cat (Do any of you reading this even know that manga/anime? XD) okay I'm done rambling... Bye! See you next time! and thank you so much to every one that has faved, reviewd, and put this story on alert! It means alot :)**

**~Lily Nozuka**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! sorry it's been awhile since I updated. heh heh -.- anyways my summer is very busy but that's besides the point. Well then... oh and sorry for leaving you at a bit of a cliffie... ^_^' anyways...Here is the next chapter of Peace! **

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Chapter 8

"Rachel?"

_Oh crap… Sam?_

"Uh… Hi Sam… I didn't know you were invited?" I greeted him nervously.

"Um, well actually this was the party I told you about… the one I was planning on crashing…"

"Oh uh right…" _oh god this is so awkward._

"So why are you here, I thought you said you had to do something?" He asked, I inwardly winced, I could hear the slight resentment and pain in his voice.

"Yeah… so did I. I was supposed to go to work with Warren, but the both of us got roped into coming by Will and Layla… and now I'm here…" I told him with a sheepish shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh… well now that you're here wanna go meet some of the upperclassmen?"

I started mumbling excuses "Uh… I dunno… To be honest I didn't want to come but Warren forced me to come with him because he didn't want to suffer alone… and I'm kinda scared of the upperclassmen…"

But Sam wouldn't take no for an answer. He simply grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a group of three older – not to mention taller – guys.

"Hey, guys this is Rachel." Sam casually introduced me to the group as if he was already best friends with them.

"Uh, hi?" I mumbled looking around nervously.

The guys grinned and greeted me like a good friend.

"Yo, I'm Criss. You're Warrens little sis aren't 'cha?" A tall, lanky guy with fair skin, blond hair and green eyes asked with a grin.

"Uh, yeah… I guess word travels fast…" I responded shyly.

"Hey, hey, no need to be shy" another guy teased. "I'm Terence by the way." He had dark hair, bright hazel eyes, caramel skin tone and a very cute smile.

Just then Lily seemed to pop up out of nowhere beside the third guy. "And this is –"

"– I'm John, Lily here likes to introduce people for them." The Asian boy with a bright blue streak in his jet black hair glared at Lily. Lily simply grinned back deviously.

She then turned to all four guys and pointed a finger accusingly at them. "I hope none of you were going to attempt to seduce Warrens' younger sister." She half teased, half scolded.

"Don't worry Lil, she can take care of herself." came a voice from behind Lily. There was Warren, standing behind Lily towering over her. She tilted her head backwards to look at him. "Oh, I know. It's still fun to tease these four party crashers though." She grinned as she moved her head back to look at the boys in front of her.

"What, Sam, all four of you are party crashers?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup, and guess what they're actually freshmen like us."

"Really when did you guys meet?" I asked, as I looked at the three other buys they did seem kind of familiar.

"After school, they're the ones who told me about this party. John is Lily's cousin."

"So technically I'm not really crashing the party I'm visiting my cousin." John grinned.

Lily gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. You only ever visit when there's something in it for you." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Well I'm gonna go check on snack supplies." Lily announced.

"I'll come with you." Warren said quickly. I raised an eyebrow at him, a small smirk playing on my face. _Looks like he's finally found a girl. _Warren just gave me a look that screamed _shut up!_ I lifted my hands in surrender.

"Well you two have fun!" I teased as the two of them disappeared into the crowd and into the kitchen.

I turned to look back at the guys in front of me. For the life of me, I couldn't remember what their powers were. _Well I hope this doesn't get too awkward…_

"So, what are your powers?" I asked the guys.

"Well you know mine" said Sam.

"I can run faster than the speed of sound" Criss boasted.

"Dude, you are totally exaggerating." Terence said, rolling his eyes. "I can create and manipulate metals by the way."

"Yeah, and I probably have the coolest, strongest power of us all. I can manipulate the weather!" John bragged.

"The weather huh?" I smirked._ Let's hope he doesn't go up against me in Save the Citizen rain won't work on me, but it will give me even more power and more water to use as a weapon._

As the night wore on the five of us continued to talk. I also met a few other freshmen that had crashed the party. Surprisingly there were more freshmen here then I originally thought.

All too soon – or so it seemed – Warren tapped me on the shoulder and told me it was time to go. As I looked around I realized he was right; many people had already left. And so, I left my new friends with a wave as Warren and I walked out the door and into the night.

The walk home was quiet; we were both very tiered. I decided I would bug Warren about Lily tomorrow. When we got home we both went straight to our rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! So I'm not sure exactly when I will update again but I have some intresting stuff coming up so... stay tuned?... or not... ANYWAYS!... Thank you soooo much to everyone who's faved, or put on alert. It means alot! :3 also thank you to the anon who commented telling me to update. It really got me to finsh this chapter and put it up soooo... ****um yeah that's all I have to say... see ya!**

**~Lily Nozuka**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated lately my summer has been and will continue to be busy since I've got a job at a summer camp :3 ... okay enough excuses... here's the next chapter! yay!**

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Chapter 9

The next morning I had to drag myself out of bed to the kitchen for breakfast. Along the way I knocked on Warren's door and mumbled a "wake up". My response. A grumble.

When I got downstairs I started breakfast. I made some coffee, got some cereal out, just random little things as I waited for Warren to get his lazy butt down here so I could grill him about Lily.

The longer I was up the more awake I felt. I was starting to feel pumped for my first day of classes as a hero.

Just then Warren trudged downstairs mumbling about sleep. I just grinned, now awake as ever and ready to figure out what was going on between my pyromaniac of a brother and the nice petit morph girl.

" 'Morning Warren." I greeted him in a sing song voice. Warren simply gave me a half glare knowing where this was going.

"So… how was the party last night? Seemed like you had some fun." I grinned.

Warren scowled. "I guess so." He grunted.

"Awww don't be like that." I pouted at him. "What happened between you a Lily?"

"Wow. You really don't waste time getting to the point do you?" Warren asked as he started to wake up.

"Nope." I grinned. "Now, tell me about you and Lily!"

Warren groaned, knowing I wouldn't let up till he told me. He sighed.

"Well? I'm waiting" I stared at him eyebrow raised, a smirk lingering on my face.

"There's not much to say… We hung out at the party… and well we're dating…"

"Wait, when did this happen?"

"Uh…" Warren scratched the back of his head "… since about August…"

"WHAT! And you never told me?" I half screeched.

"Geez… and you wonder why I didn't tell you…"

I just stared at my brother dumfounded. He had been in a relationship for about a month and I didn't even know. _Other than that ice girl he met at the homecoming last year, this is his first real relationship! No wonder Lily was able to get away with scolding him. Not to mention he seemed more relaxed around her…_

"We better finish getting ready, or we'll miss the bus" Warren stated, waking me from my reverie.

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

We finished getting ready, and made our way to the bus. The ride there was consisted of me sitting with Warren's friends instead of sitting in the back. We talked, we screamed, we laughed. When the bus landed I hoped on out bid farewell to Warren and the rest and made my way to the gym where we would be assigned lockers and get our timetables.

"Hey, Rachel!" I heard someone yelling my name behind me. I turned to see Sam, as well as Terence and John.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my back. I turned around to see Criss grinning. "Sup?"

I grinned back at Criss "Not much. You ready to get your timetable and locker?"

"Sure am."

Sam, Terence and John had caught up to Criss now, and joined in.

"I can't wait; I hope we get some classes together!" Sam chimed in.

"Totally! Yo! I can't wait for the first Save the Citizen match!" Paul smirked.

As the boys started to talk about Save the Citizen matches I saw one of the girls I had met at the party.

"Hey, Chloe!" I yelled across the lawn to a girl with bright red hair. As she got closer I could see the ever-present mischievous glint in her cocoa brown eyes along with a grin plastered on her face.

"Hey, Rachel… and the rest of you." She greeted us.

"Awww, you forgot our names already? That's no fair you remembered Rachel's!" Sam proclaimed with a whine.

"I didn't forget, _Sam_, I'm just too lazy to greet everyone by name." Chloe replied with a roll of the eyes.

Just then the bell rang and our group made our way inside to start our first day of classes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...and that is it, I will try to update again this month but seeing as I'm traveling I may have trouble finding wi-fi... in any case keep reading cause I still have lots of ideas rolling around in my head... :) Thank you again to all of my followers and readers who fav and review!**

**~Lily Nozuka**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I'm back! here's the next chapter hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Chapter 10

The day was uneventful for the most part. The only exciting thing was science class. Professor Medulla showed us how to make a ray gun, and then promptly blew up half the room using it.

Out of all my classes Hero History was the most torturous of them all. We sat there as we listened to Mr. Drone (well his real name is… uh I don't remember everyone just calls him Mr. Drone…) as he talked about some of the first heroes.

Lunch was enjoyable though. I sat with Sam, and the rest of my friends I'd met at the party instead of with Warren and the others. I noticed Lily was sitting with them as well, sitting beside Warren. I gave Warren a knowing grin when he saw me looking.

Throughout lunch John and Terence we're arguing about who would be better at Save the Citizen with everyone else giving their input.

The whole week continued that way. The first Save the Citizen was next Friday. Till then I wanted to practice, seeing as I was Warrens sister I would probably get picked to be a villain with him. _Just because our dad was a villain others expect us to go bad._ I practiced hard during gym classes and when we got home Warren and I would go hiking to a small ravine behind our house that was secluded and had a small waterfall and river.

When we had just learned of our powers we would go there to practice. Once Warren got into Sky High we didn't practice as much. But then he started to get really moody and angry. It was then that I learned that everyone shunned him because of our father. We would go out the waterfall and we would spar to get his mind off of things. Because of this I was able to develop my skills a lot even before getting into Sky High.

Today was Friday; I went down by myself because Warren was out with Lily. He once brought Lily down here with him and I got to see firsthand how strong she really was. She said she could morph any part of herself witch was true but the incredible part was that she could utilize it with expertise. She knew martial arts and put it to work with her powers. She still had lots to work on though. She told me she couldn't do multiple transformations in a row without exhausting herself, nor could she do full body transformations for extended amounts of time; she could only hold a full body transformation for a minute which doesn't do much in a battle.

On the weekend Lily came over and the tree of us went down to train.

I watched as Warren and Lily worked together as they fought. They would combine their powers and hit and dodge my attacks with fluid precision all the while staying in sync. They really were a good pair.

I too would practice teaming up with Warren while Lily would practice forming projectiles and holding multiple forms. Warren and I had always worked together and our elements, although opposing, balanced each other out. We managed to make up a couple combo moves in which I would freeze the ground with a layer of ice while Warren melted it to move around with ease. As he melted the ice I would freeze it again as soon as he moved so it looked as if Warren was freely moving through the ice.

One day while the three of us trained, Lily and I decide to try working together. At first it didn't work so well, we both liked taking the offence and charge. We worked it out and by the end the two of us would take turns going in for a hit while the other was back up and then we switched. But of us could use long range and melee attacks so we could fight in various situations.

By the end of the weekend all three of us could work together as a group or in pairs. We met up with the rest of the Hero gang to hang out for a bit. Then I went over to Sam's to meet up with my friends.

When I got to Sam's house it was Chloe who answered to door.

"Oh, hey Rachel."

Why was Chloe answering Sam's door for him…?

Just then Sam popped his head from behind the open door. Chloe noticed and decided to walk away.

"Oh, hey, Rachel, glad you could come!" he said grinning.

Most of the freshmen in the hero track were here at Sam's.

"I didn't realise it was going to be a party…"

"Yeah… nor did I… but I guess it's fine… heh, boosts my popularity I guess…" he said as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm sure it is." I teased as I stepped inside and the two of us made our way over to get drinks. "Weren't you so set on being popular on the first day of school?"

"Well maybe a bit…"

I just laughed as we headed over to chat with some freshmen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so now that that's done tell me what you think! also, in the next few chapters I will include save the citizen! wooo! I have lots of stuff for that so we'll se how it goes. Yeah.. so again tell me what you think and thank you to all my followers and people who've been reviewing and faving this story!**

**~Lily Nozuka**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ahhhh! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in like a month! :C I've had a busy summer and now schools started -_- i don't like school... anyways! I will try to update at a slightly more consisten pace but more then likely the updates will be sporadic... I'm aiming for 1 update per month at a minimum... Also reviews and PMs will motivate me ;P and don't take that the wrong way I won't ask for a certain number of reviews or I won't update no no no no noooo I'm sticking this through to the end regardless of reviews and stuff those things are a bonus, but boy do they do wonders to my confidence and writers "not-block" (I don't know... my creative thoughts...?) in any case they will speed up the process a bit... but there is also the thing called life that will continuely get in the way... :/ but yeah... this has probably been the longest authors note I've ever written... So without furthur ado I present to you the latest chapter of Peace!**

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Chapter 11

*Ring*

"Finally!" I heard Sam beside me as he got up from his desk. We were in history class, also known as the most useless and boring subject known to heroes and normal humans alike.

"Let's get to lunch!"

"Yeah." I grinned as my stomach growled.

The two of us went to our lockers to put away our supplies and headed to the cafeteria. I waved over to my brother and the others at their table then headed over to my own table. That's right I know have my own table. At our table sits Chloe, Terence, John, and Criss. Sam and I went over and sat down once we got our food. John and Terence were talking animatedly about this afternoon.

"I can't wait! I'm totally gonna volunteer for hero." Said John

"Yeah! But Villain would be fun to play too." Added Terence

"Personally, I don't see the appeal." Chloe said. "I mean Save the Citizen is just a way to show off and it gives certain people a disadvantage depending on their abilities."

"Oh just because your ability isn't a material one doesn't mean it gives you a disadvantage Miss Psychic." Criss pointed out.

"Oh, shut up, Criss!" Chloe shot back.

Sam laughed "Well, in any case I want to try both. And I want to go up against some of the upperclassmen too."

"Oh! Watch out! We got an ambitious one over here!" I told the others.

"Dude, you'd get creamed!" John told him. "Especially if you go up against that one guy that glows or shines of whatever."

"I thought he was a sidekick." Terence said.

"He was, but he developed his power he can glow extremely bright and he's training in martial arts and other fighting styles." I told them.

"Wow, that's kinda lame though, just glowing." Criss noted. The others nodded

"Yeah what's his name anyways?"

"Zach." I told them.

"Right whatever, I could take him." Sam said. I didn't remember him being that cocky before…

"You shouldn't underestimate him. Or any of the others for that matter." I reminded him. "They did save the school last year."

"Yeah but they are still in sidekick."

"Um, Sam, do you ever pay attention? Zach was moved to hero."

"Oh… Hey! Since when did you know so much about Zach?"

"I talked to him? He is friends with my brother and I talk to my brothers friends. Simple as that." I explained.

"Oh…" Sam said. The others laughed at how simple it was and at how oblivious Sam had been to that.

Just then the bell rang and every got up to get ready for the first Save the Citizen.

The six of us followed the crowd into the gym and we found seats for ourselves. There was a loud buzz as students chatted with their friends about the matches.

"QUIET!" came the voice of coach Boomer. The gym quieted down quickly at that.

Principal Powers then walked into the center of the arena where the matches would take place.

"I want everyone to do their best. And I don't want any maiming or killing, just ways to stop the opponent with as little injury possible." There were a few boos that come from the students.

"Think of it this way. Immobilizing your opponent without hurting them is much harder than hurting then then saving the citizen. The less they're hurt the better you did. Understand. Now let's begin." And with that she walked back over the where the other teachers sat.

Coach Boomer walked back into the arena "Alright! To start off we will have a couple seniors and a couple juniors. Let's see… Warren Peace, Jacob Wood, Halley Frank, and Lily Bell. You four are up first, split yourselves up and decide who's hero and villain but be quick; I'm giving you a minute.

The group of four looked at each other; I saw Warren and Lily glance at each other before Lily shouted up to Boomer "Warren and I will be the villains!"

The crowd hushed as her voice rang out. Lily was always known to be the nice girl, the good student. Warren was considered more of a villain but after his help last year they didn't dare say so. Even from where I was sitting I could see Lily's huge grin and a glint in her eyes. She was up to something. I looked over at Warren, he also wore a smirk on his face and had a playful glint in his eyes as well, and he was in on it too.

I looked at the two seniors they were up against. The two of them stared at their opponents for a few seconds wondering what they were up to then started to whisper to form a hurried plan.

Coach Boomer blew the whistle and they were off.

Warren ran over to the citizen and set up a ring of fire around the pit where the dummy was hanging. Lily was already charging the seniors.

The seniors got into a defensive stance and as Lily ran towards them they jumped out up her way and she sped right through them. As she passed she opened her palms out towards them on either side and out sprang a net from each palm.

The seniors struggled for a second to get untangled. The girl, Halley, phased right through the net and pulled her partner through his.

The boy, Jacob, put his hands on the hardwood floor and the floor started to move. Warren started burning any pieces that looked close to him or Lily and soon Warren and Jacob were both fighting. Lily went after Halley. Lily jumped up into the air and from her back came a set of white wings.

The freshmen and some of the other students gasped in surprise and some in awe. Other students were cheering on the boys who were still giving it their all. Or at least Jacob was. Warren had the advantage of fire versus wood and was using it well.

Lily flew over Halley and dropped yet another net on her but again it didn't work. So Lily and Warren switched. Lily dropped down to pick up Jacob to the far side of the gym. Warren raced after Halley and the two of them started in a hand- to hand battle.

Lily had turned on of her hands into a giant hammer and was smashing any wood that would come her way. It looked as though she was being back into the center of the arena. Warren also looked like he was being pushed into the center.

Warren kept trying to hit Halley with a ball of fire but it would just go through. He kept his body alight for the most part so she couldn't hit him without getting burned. Neither we able to stop the other but warren kept slowly backing up.

Lily smashed away a huge spike that she had dodged then smashed her heel into the ground. Jacob looked at her confused. "What's smashing your heel into the ground going to do, little girl?" He taunted.

Lily smirked. "Now Warren!" she yelled as vine like objects erupted from the floor around both Jacob and Halley. Halley wasn't expecting the vines and couldn't phase away before being hit in the back of the neck. The two seniors fell to the ground unconscious but otherwise completely fine.

Lily and Warren looked at the clock, there was still thirty seconds left. They grinned at each other as the audience burst into cheers. I clapped and cheered as well, it was uncommon for the villains to get such praise but they did a fantastic job and they were up against seniors. The two fived then turned to Coach Boomer.

"I suppose you want to continue as villains?" he asked.

The two shared a grin then looked back at Boomer "Nope. We're going to be the heroes." Warren told him.

"Who are you going to challenge?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who will they challange?! That's up to you my wonderful readers! :) tell me in a review or PM who you think should face this duo of dustruction! ( i like that! XD) I'm thinking of adding another Save the Citiven later on in the story so if you think of an intresting match let me know! ^_^ I really want to do this because I think it will get my readers more involved. I mean I could just choose my own match up but I think it would be more fun to let the readers choose! On another note thank you so so soooo much for all the support you people have given me. Wether it's through reviewing, favs, follows, anything I love you all for it! Also I don't get much constuctive ctitisism which is neither here nor there. But I want to improve so if you think there's somthing I could do to make this story better then tell me! :) thank you again so so much and I hope you all continue following everyones adventures here in Peace!**

**~Lily Nozuka**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! So it's been a month... yeah I will try and keep to once a month, if I have time I will update more then once a month but for now that's all I can manage. Sorry people don't like it :/ ...but I don't have time to update once a week or whatever so yeah... okay!  
>Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! (at least all you Canadians that read this...and American readers happy Thanksgiving in advance :P... and people in the rest of the world... well I don't know if you celebrate Thanksgiving... if you do, Happy Thanksgiving... if not I hope you have been having a good year! ^_^ ) Alright, on with the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Chapter 12

Everyone was silent as they waited to see who would be called out as villains. Warren and Lily had shown that they were a strong team and they also proved that they could decide who they were going to be. They could have stayed a villain like everyone expected them to or show that looks aren't always what they seem to be. _They would do that… they're probably going to call up Will and Layla just to mess with the natural order of high school… oh boy…_

"Well?" Boomer asked.

"Well," Lily began "we are going to challenge Will Stronghold and Rachel Peace."

The school hero, Will. I saw that one coming. But me? I was a freshman… and I was Warren's sister… _oh! That's how it's going to be, huh? Smart, show that people assumed to be heroes can be villains too… _

"Rachel, shouldn't you be heading down now?" Sam was tapping me on the shoulder.

Right. My first Save the Citizen fight.

I felt people watching me as I step down into the arena. I walked over to where Will was already getting suited up.

Will looks up and grins at me. "You ready to win?" He hands me a set of protection equipment.

"But we're the villains aren't we supposed to lose?" I asked teasingly as start to put on the outfit.

"Well, those two sure didn't care about that." Will said glancing over at the two.

"I suppose you're right. Ready to kick some butt?" I grinned.

"Let's do this."

Will and I walked out into the middle of the arena to meet our opponents.

I looked at Warren with his stoic face, at least to most, but I could see the excitement in his eyes. Lily also had a composed expression but anyone could see the fire burning in her eyes.

I looked at Will and grinned before…

"GOOOOO!"

And it started. Warren charged for me and Will as Lily sprouted wings and jumped up towards the citizen. But Will was already there in the air waiting for Lily. They started fighting and exchanging hits.

I took my focus to Warren. I smirked, then stomped my foot on the ground. From my foot ice spread quickly coating the arena within a matter of seconds. Warren had already reacted and his feet were on fire to stop the ice from immobilizing him. My feet adopted some ice skates, literally, they were skates made of ice. And I started to skate towards my brother. Warren had started to create a sphere of fire to protect him.

I spared a glance upward to check on the fight that had been raging above our heads.

Lily was shooting darts every which way; they were made to disintegrate if they missed the target. I remember watching her perfect that technique during our practices. Will easily dodged them and would attempt to land a hit on Lily only to find a fist of hair flying his way. Neither was giving up. Neither was getting the advantage.

Their battle was a constant dance through the air and both looked determined.

I looked back at Warren and decided I would try to immobilize him. I stopped a few feet in front of him and started to lift my arm to condense the air into ice. Warren was still in his sphere of fire but and was shooting flames at me. I dodged them as I continued my work at creating a sphere around him. Even though Warren had his fire "armor" he couldn't move very easily at all so he was reduced to long range attacks. I had finished gathering the ice I wanted in a ball over my brother's head. I inhaled then made the ice shoot down around my brother, creating a dome over him. It wouldn't take too long for him to burn through, I didn't make it thick enough to suffocate his flame, I wasn't that mean. But it gave me enough time to help Will.

I looked up at the aerial fight still underway and noticed both Will and Lily getting tired. I caught Will's eye for a moment and took a breath.

I jumped up into the air and froze the air beneath me to make a platform to jump off of. I jumped up to Will and Lily where Will was able to hold me by the back of my armor. I took a deep breath and let out a stream of freezing air.

Lily's wings started to freeze, so she made them disappear as she started falling to the ground. We were 15 feet in the air; she was going to hurt herself. I created a slide of ice and slid down as Will raced to make sure Lily didn't hurt herself.

Just then, the buzzer went off. We had won. We had stopped the heroes. We could be villains.

The crowd was hushed as everyone realized this. The presumed hero and a newbie that was yet to be determined… We could be villains. And heroes could be defeated. We knew that already. But, villains could be Heroes too.

_They totally just screwed everyone's logic… _I laughed in my head. _Those two are the best… they would mess with the high school norms…_

I grinned at the two as they walked off hand in hand. _Awww, they're even going public in their relationship too…_

I looked over at Will and grinned. We high-fived then looked over to Boomer."

"We're splitting up… I'll stay villain –" I started.

"– and I'll be hero." finished Will.

"Alright, pick your opponents partner then."

I smirked at Will and yelled "LAYLA!"

Will just grinned "Sam will your partner then."

Sam and Layla came down and got suited up.

I walked over to Sam to help him with his armor and talk strategy.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask.

"Well so far I can only control one person at a time with my shadows so you'll have to deal with the other one. I want to take on Will."

"But he can fly." I point out.

"True, but if you can keep him on the ground for a moment I can trap him with my shadows and immobilize him."

"So then I can take Layla… wait… Layla never fights in these things… darn why did I choose her?"

"Yeah… but I think she stated to use her powers more often…"

"I don't know… we'll see what happens…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Taa Daa! :3 Hope you liked it! Thanks to those who reviewed and voted! (bahaha there weren't many so thank you!) As always tell me what you think, I'm always open for pointers on my writing. :)**

**P.S. I will try to make my chapters longer :) is this long enough? (I'm talking to you ReaderWorm101 ;P)**

**~Lily Nozuka**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another chapter... and it's not even November yet! Aren't you proud of me! ^_^ anyways... enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Chapter 13

"Let's do this" Sam and I high-fived as we head for the middle of the arena. Waiting for us there are Will and Layla.

"I thought you didn't condone this Layla?" I asked

"Yeah, I don't… but you can't back out of Save the Citizen…" I heard her mutter.

"Sorry…" I reply sheepishly.

"Alright! Enough chit chat! Ready?" Boomer cut us off.

"Start!"

Everything starts at once. Sam and I charge Will and Layla before they can get near the citizen. Will looks like he's about to jump into the air but he freezes. I look over at Sam and I see a shadow stretching from his onto grab onto Wills legs. Layla has already called our vines and branches from the wooden floor boards. In retaliation I freeze the floor again. Leaving a circle around Sam's feet cleared.

As Layla tries to free herself I look over at Will and Sam. Will grins then breaks out of the ice.

"Damn! Shadows don't work under ice!" I hear Sam mutter.

"Sorry!" I yell out as I am already jumping up ice platforms after Will.

I feel myself starting to get tired. I realised I've used up a lot of energy.

I stop and stand on my platform hovering above the arena. _This won't hold me for long…_

I see Will from the corner of my eye getting to the citizen… _It's over… _

I start to feel dizzy… everything is getting blurry… the sounds are becoming jumbled…

I hear a voice yelling my name… "Rachel! Rachel! Come on focus!"

I hear a bell, Will and Layla have won. I don't have any more energy to hold myself up on this platform… I feel it disappear beneath me.

"Rachel!" It was Warren… that's who's been screaming my name… _Always a worry wart…_

I'm falling to the ground now… everything is starting to fade… I didn't think I used that much power… before I black out I see a girl under my eyelids… she looks strange… almost familiar…

Before I can even hit the floor I black out…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end :P I'm joking... sorry, yes, I know it's really short but this is where I want to stop it so there :P also I am working on the next chapter right now! so I will try to make that long and update soon.**

**Response**** to my reviewers (those who don't have an account, I'm pretty sure I responded to all of my other reviewers) :**

**TinkBrown: Thank you! :3 and I'm posting more right now! :P  
>Guest 1: heh, I'm glad I was able to do that :)<br>Guest 2: thank you, I am working at it! ^_^  
>Fal: Yes. once a month :P (gah! I'm trying! I really am!) I am trying to make them longer... yeah I know this chapter isn't a great example of that but I'm trying... About finishing it fast... that's a different story completely because I have school and I get lots of work (not to mention I procrastinate on it like hell...) -.- so yeah... also I don't plan on leaving this story without finishing it. That's my one guarantee, I will finish this story!<strong>

**Thank you sooo much everyone for your reviews, your follows, your favorites! EVERYTHING! :) **

**~Lily Nozuka**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Voila! another chapter! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"Will… be alright?" _Whose voice was that… it sounds familiar…?_

"…should be… it looks like… lost a lot… power drained…" _hmmm…. I wonder where I am… wait… what happened…?_

I slowly regained consciousness. The voices were still hazy. I focused on my surroundings. I knew I was lying on a bed of some sort. It didn't feel like my bed…

I slowly opened my eyes to see where I was and was greeted with bright lights and white. The room was shades of white… it looked like a medical ward…

_Why am I in a medical ward… what happened…_

_Wait… I remember I was falling from my platform during the Save the Citizen…_

I slowly started to look around I saw my brother, he must've been the familiar voice I first heard, talking to an elderly woman. If I remember correctly… she's the school nurse… what was her name again…? Right! Nurse Spex!

Warren took another look over to notice I was awake. He rushed to my side.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened? Loosing that much energy and power? How hard did you fight us? Are you alright?"

I laugh lightly "Warren, calm down; one question at a time."

Warren sighed. "Okay, first, are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I feel fine… tiered but otherwise great." I reassure him, as I see him relax.

"Good. Alright. What happened? Do you know? It's not like you to push yourself to over exhaustion."

"You're right… I don't know… I didn't feel anything at the start of the fight and I was alright during and after our fight… I just remember getting tired as I chased Will up to the citizen…"

"Do you remember anything once you started to feel tired?" Nurse Spex asked from behind Warren. With Warren all over me making sure I was alright I had completely forgotten she was there.

"Ummm… I remember everything starting to blur and go in and out of focus…"

"Yes, that's quite normal, anything else? It's strange that you would lose your energy so quickly without showing prior signs of energy loss."

I racked my head for anything else…

"I don't remember anything else…"

"Hmmm… Okay, tell me what you remember from start to finish." Nurse Spex tells me.

And so I sat in the nurses' office with her and my brother going through the events of the day.

"… I remember sitting on my platform getting dizzy… oh, and this was when I realized that Will had won so I sort of just decided to relax… I don't know why I thought I'd rest on my platform… and then that's when I started to black out…"

As I recall the events of the fight I see a face flash through my mind again.

"Wait! There was a girl… the face of a girl…"

"Okay, that's very good!" Nurse Spex told me. Beside me Warren didn't look as happy. He had been quiet as Nurse Spex did her thing.

"Why is it a good thing that she's seeing a face in her head?" Warren asked incredulously.

"Well, if she can remember what the girl looks like then we can figure out who did this to her. It's unusual for any hero to drain their power and energy without any prior signs of fatigue. If she remembers a face that means that someone was tampering with her powers and or energy." explained Nurse Spex looking at my brother as if he should know better. "We're super powered beings. You shouldn't be surprised by a little face in your sister's head. It's probably better than if she actually did drain her power with no symptoms."

"Makes sense to me." I said shrugging.

Warren sighed raising his hands in defeat and decided not to argue.

That night I stayed home while Warren went to work at the Paper Lantern.

For the rest of the day I was excused from all class and I sat in my bed in the medical wing.

In between classes my friends dropped in to check on me. Sam and Chloe popped their head in. Chloe gave me a hug and Sam just smirked and telling me "Don't push yourself to hard, superstar."

Warren came back again as Sam and Chloe were leaving. This time with Lily. The two of them spent their spare with me.

"How's it going, must be pretty boring in this bed… hmm?" as she rested her arms across the small table by my bed.

I shrugged at Lily's question. "I guess… I sort of just get to sleep or read and stuff…"

"Well that's no fun." Lily said sticking out her tongue as she rested her chin on her now crossed arms.

"Well since I've been sleeping in between bells it's fine."

"We didn't wake you up did we?" Warren asked.

I sighed. "No, Warren, you did not wake me up. Chill out."

"Yeah, let the girl breath." Lily said as she whacks him upside the head.

"Ow…" Warren rubs the back of his head. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. Yes it was." Lily nods. "I'm sorry," she said as she gave him a hug. "But seriously, loosen up a bit. Relax."

I laugh. We chat and play a few children's games to pass the time. There isn't much to do in a school medical ward. Besides… it was fun watching Warren being convinced by Lily. And oh-so entertaining when he finally agreed. It's amazing how easily Lily can convince him to do just small things. _He must really like her…_

Later on, Will, Layla, Zach, Magenta, and Ethan stopped by to check on me.

"Glad, you're okay. Gave me a real scare back there I didn't think you were going to fall like that." Will told me.

"Yeah… sorry."

"No, no don't go apologizing; it's not your fault. We'll find whoever did this." He reassured me.

"And we'll stop by tonight if you want some company." Layla offered.

I smiled "Thanks, that would be nice. But you don't have to."

"Nah, man, you'll be bored out of your mind and by yourself. That's lame." Zach spoke up.

"I can bring you whatever work you missed in class too."

Magenta turned to Ethan. "Seriously? You're going to give her her homework while she's recovering from her power being drained. I'm pretty sure her teachers won't care."

I laughed. "It's alright Mag, thanks Ethan."

Once at home, I sat in my room, on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Why? Why can't I remember what she looks like? I know I saw a face of a girl… but I just can't remember any details…_

I tried to follow Nurse Spex's instructions and think on it to see if I could remember anything more. She had finished a full checkup and concluded that nothing else was wrong. All I needed was a good night's rest.

I didn't see what the problem was though…

_It's not fair. People think I can't take care of myself. _

I heard a knock at the door. I slowly got up and made my way downstairs. Another knock.

"Oh chill out! So impatient… geez…" I sigh as I open the door.

In the doorway was "Sam!"

"Hey," he said smiling. "How you feeling?"

I smiled "I'm feeling fine. Why don't you come in?"

Sam's smile vanished, and was replaced with an absolutely dark glare. He raised his hand as I tried to run. I looked down to see him stepping on my shadow. I look up to see Sam once more before he makes me walk to a car on the street. He made sure to keep my head down as we walked to the car and once we got near I feel my mouth and nose covered by a cloth.

"I was thinking we could go out instead." I hear him whisper before I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What did you guys think? heh Cliff Hanger! heheheheh ^.^ thank you to all the reviewers!  
><strong>

**To ****thernerdisin: Thank you for understanding :3 and I'm glad you like the story... although I don't know if you'll like the end of this chapter... guess you'll have to wait till next month to find out ;P**

**Thank you, everyone for the support! And to anyone wondering whether or not I'll finish this seeing as how scarce the updates are... FEAR NOT! I shall not abandon this story. ****Yeah.. hope this will satisfy you for a bit... till next time!**

**~Lily Nozuka**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey sorry it's been a while but here's the next chapter! hopefully i'll be able to get in another chapter this month :) but anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Chapter 15

I don't know how long I was out but when I came to I found myself in a cold, dark room; the only light coming from some windows at the top of the wall along one side. I strained my eyes in the dim lighting as I looked around. The room was grey. Grey walls, grey ceiling, and grey carpet. Along one wall was a plain bed with a metal frame and basic grey sheets. At the foot of the bed, pushed up to the wall, was a plain desk with a small desk lamp. I slowly stood and made my way over to the lamp.

With a flick of a switch the room flooded with a pale, dim, yellow light.

I took a better look around. In the corner, beside the desk, there was an old fireplace that clearly hadn't been used in years. Along the next wall there was a plain metal book shelf with some books on it. At the far corner there was a staircase that led to a closed door.

_An escape! _

I started to make my way over to the stairs when my feet froze.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice growled from behind me. I turned my head and sitting in the shadow on the bed was Sam.

_What? How did I not see him earlier?_

And as though he was reading my thoughts "I used the shadows to hide myself." He answered.

"What's going on, Sam? What do you want from me? Why did you bring me hear?"

"Calm down… One question at a time." Sam mocked. _How? How did he know I said that? _"All your questions will be answered eventually…" He told me as he stood up. I felt my feet taking me towards him. I glared at him.

I stood before him, unable to move. We were close together. He was just a mere inch away as he leaned in to whisper "You will stay in this room, got it?" before sliding his hands over mine and wrapping something around each of my wrists with a harsh snap and steeled eyes.

I looked down at my wrists as he took his hands away. There was a plain white bracelet wrapped around both. I tried to take them off, rip them off. I tried to conjure the water in the air around me with my hands but it didn't work. I stare at Sam.

"They're power-cancelling bracelets." He smirked. "Good luck escaping now."

I growl at him and glare. As quick as I can I try to punch him as hard as I can, but before I'm able to land the hit my arm stops moving. Sam grabs my fist and whirls me around so that my arm is behind me and he is holding me with my back against his chest. I feel a cold, sharp object at my throat.

_What? Where did he get a knife and where was it earlier?_

"Feisty." I hear his voice beside me, soft but deadly. "Now be a good girl and wait here. No leaving this room. Don't even think about it. These shadows are my weapon, I can control you here, and I can kill you here too." He releases me and shoves me onto the bed. And with that he walks away, up the stairs, out the door and into the real world; some friend he turned out to be…

I sat on the bed, shaking, trying to collect myself when I heard the door at the top of the stairs open again.

"Rachel?" _I remember that voice! Chloe! _ I looked up to see a splash of red hair, brown eyes, and concerned expression. She rushed over to me but as she did a face flashed just behind my eyelids. The face of the girl who hurt me, the face that I was unable to remember… Until now. It can't be… Chloe… She was the one that hurt me… no… it couldn't be. But as I look at her, the face behind my lids became more and more distinct. It was. It was Chloe!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream and back up as much as I can on the bed. Unfortunately that wasn't very much because the bed was up against a wall.

"Well," Chloe's concern fell right off her face and was replaced with a sneer. "I guess the cat's out of the bag." She said as she approached, slower now.

"What do you want from me? Why did you drain my powers earlier today?"

"Today? Oh my dear, Rachel, that was three days ago. You've been out for three days…" She told me with a fake sugary voice.

"Th-three… three days? I've been out for three days? Hasn't anybody noticed?"

"Not really… most people think your taking some time to re-gather your energy… people think your weak."

_What? But what about Warren? He can't think that, can he? No, he's looking for me! He has to be!_ I didn't say this out loud yet she seemed to know I thought it anyways.

"Your brother seems too caught up in his girlfriend to be bothered with you… I mean he's exactly the same at school." Chloe shrugged. "Some brother you got there…"

"No." I whisper.

"What?"

"I said NO." I say, louder this time. "It doesn't matter what he looks like on the outside. He IS worried. I know it. I don't care if you tell me otherwise. I know it's not true." My voice is now starting to lose its confidence and is wavering. "He's… He's all I've got… and I'm all he's got..."

"Not anymore…" Chloe told me, a laugh caught amidst her words. "He has friends. He has a girlfriend. He isn't worried about you now. He has other people now." Chloe turned around. "He doesn't need you…" she told me as she walked away.

The moment that terrible door closed I curl up in a ball on the bed and cry. _How? How do I get out of here? Warren is bound to notice I'm gone… He has to… and even then… Someone else could have… should have noticed by now… Someone…? Anyone…? Help. Warren. Please. Save me…_

God. I sound so stupid and helpless. What's wrong with me? Sitting around like some stupid princess and waiting for someone to save me? I am strong… or I should be… _But I am helpless… _I don't have my powers… Sam has complete control of me down here…And Chloe could take my powers away even if I manage to take these stupid bracelets off… but still…

_I need to escape._

With that thought floating through my mind, I drift to sleep in the grey basement filled with a dim, yellow light and my hopes of an escape or rescue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hoped you liked it! I will try to update again this month once I get on Christmas Break. Thank you so so much to all of you who have been following, reviewing, and favorite-ing this story it's amazing :)  
><strong>

**To  
>Guest: Hope you like this chapter too :) I know... it's still a bit of a cliffy :P<br>DeeDum: I'm sorry I left it there :P anyways... Here it is!  
><strong>

**As per usual please drop a review, I'm always open for criticism... otherwise I'll never get better :) **

**~Lily Nozuka**


End file.
